User talk:The Inceptionist
A link is red when there is no article to link to. You may be interested in the fact that I entered the Legend of Zizox MOC Contest. I also gave you a little advice on Submit here's talk. Fear my Power!!! You like The Leviathos Chronicles? Thanks! I'm the co-author, and I've written some of the latest chapters. You should compliment Biogecko. Do you like Nightwatcher? (Jeez, I sound like a hyperactive little kid.) And if you want to know more about TLC, check out the stories in our continuity. TLC is the second sequel to Leviathos' Story, and some of the newer chapters serve as an extended prologue to The Darkness Returns. Fear my Power!!! One more thing... To write something and make the ling go somewhere else, write Text you want to write. For example, I could do me, and it would come out as "me." I'm just saying this 'cuz I think articles like "Here" have rather odd titles. Fear my Power!!! Can I join the Order of Infinity Title says it all Okay I made the page as colorful as possible and also thank you for the compliment on the leviathos Chronicles. if you want me to change the club page just tell me. also the MOC I would like to have featured is Leviathos and finally I don't know if you picked one but could I be the vice leader for your club May I join the Order of Infinity? And should I create an invite template for the club? Fear my Power!!! Yes Yes I still want it thank you also can I add the Leviathos chronicles and leviathos to the NEws MOCs and stories section I fixed your page I fixed it the problem is if you start a line with a space it messes it up *just like this right here TCOGM No requirements. If you want, you can contribute to our storyline or help with our Articles for Improvement, but it isn't mandatory. If you would like to join, contact ToaFairon or myself. ToaFairon isn't on very often, so I would recommend myself. Fear my Power!!! nope no there are no requirments but you should tell the sclicer or toa farion always I'm allways up for recruiting always I'm allways up for recruiting sure! I'll join your group. :D --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 22:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Congradulations remember how you asked to join. well we had a recruiting contest and no recruited any one but sense you technically recruited yourself you are now a recruiter so you can recruit any one you want to the order of the makutaverse Sure Sure i'll join ur club!! OOF (Acronym) Sure! I'll join and you can use the pic! I have very bad news. See for yourself. Fear my Power!!! Uh... the link works fine with me. Maybe you have a slower computer than I do. Fear my Power!!! BTW, we need a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Let's just see who's interested first. I am personally fine with The Announcement, but I would still like to help. Fear my Power!!! Sig Okay, what do you want it to look like? just tell me the colours and text. ALL DONE ALL DONe, oops, sorry about the caps lock, my finger sliped. Anyway, Just type in and itll show up like this: Sure You may join the BBSP Redirect its simple you just put #redirect What ever page you want yes yes I want him featured but if it takes place before teridax takes over than it can be canon if it takes place after than non-canon